


"...But I Still Love You, Anyway"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Emergency!
Genre: 1970s, 20th Century, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can’t stay annoyed with Johnny for long.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	"...But I Still Love You, Anyway"

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 16, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 21, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 543  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Roy sighed. It had been a long, tough day, and Johnny had been annoying him all the way from the station to Rampart to pick up supplies with inane chatter and grousing over the Phantom’s latest trick. Nothing fancy, just your standard water bomb, but his partner had been soaked to the skin. Roy was getting a headache and wanted to tell his complaining companion to shut up, but that would only hurt Johnny’s feelings. Besides, he wasn’t that annoying. Well, most of the time.

_“Squad 51, man down at 2714 Alameda. 2-7-1-4. Cross street Atchison. Time out, 14:17.”_

Johnny picked up the mike. “10-4, Squad 51 responding.”

Roy hit the siren and they were off, Johnny’s chatter quieted as he wrote in the logbook with his green pen.

They pulled up outside the modest stucco house and a brown-haired, middle-aged woman in a blue print dress ran around the side of the house.

“Back here! Hurry, please! It’s my husband!”

Johnny and Roy grabbed their equipment from the squad and hurried after the woman.

Her husband was sitting on a long lawn chair in the backyard, complaining about a swollen ankle.

“What happened?” Roy asked as he set down his equipment.

“Oh, I tripped over a rock. Honestly, Alva, you didn’t need to call the paramedics.”

“I did, too!” Alva swatted his shoulder. “Shut up, Henry, and let these boys do their work.”

Henry rolled his eyes. He rubbed his balding head as Roy took his vitals and Johnny relayed them to Rampart.

“Let’s have a look at this ankle,” said Roy, pulling down the man’s sock.

“Mickey Mouse socks?” Johnny grinned.

“My grandkids’ present for my birthday. Hey, they’re comfortable!”

Johnny chuckled as he got out the bandages.

“You’re such nice boys,” said Alva. “Henry, aren’t they nice boys?”

“Peachy.”

Alva patted Roy’s cheek. “You’ll make a fine catch for someone, young man. Blond and blue-eyed always attracts the eye.”

“Oh, I agree, ma’am,” said Johnny with another grin.

Roy rolled his eyes as Henry snickered. He could feel his headache getting worse.

They successfully completed the patient transfer to Rampart and stopped by the nurses’ station to chat with Dixie.

“Just a sprained ankle,” Roy said. He wondered if he could get any aspirin from Dixie without Johnny being the wiser.

“Hey, Dix, the man’s wife said that Roy should have no trouble finding someone with those blond and blue-eyed looks of his.”

“She’s right. You _do_ have that Steve Stunning thing going on.”

At Roy’s widened eyes, Johnny burst out laughing. Grumbling, Roy brushed past him on his way to the squad.

Once they were driving away from the hospital, Roy complained, “Did you have to embarrass me back there? And at the last call?”

“Aww, c’mon, Roy, you know it’s all in fun. Besides, you _are_ pretty.”

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you?”

Johnny suddenly looked uncertain and Roy felt guilty. It wasn’t really the younger man’s fault that he was out-of-sorts.

“It’s okay. You drive me crazy, Junior, but I still love you, anyway.”

Johnny’s face lit up as his big grin warmed Roy’s soul. The blond reached over and squeezed his lover’s hand, Johnny squeezing back as they headed back to the firehouse.


End file.
